pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol (team)/Trivia
*There are 11 members of the PAW Patrol. There were originally seven. *All 11 members have had an official figure, vehicle toy, and Rescue Racer released of them by Spin Master. *Skye and Everest are the only female members. *The seven original members are the only characters to appear in every episode thus far. *During standard mission briefings, the pups line up in the following order: Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Chase, Rocky and Skye. **However, in the theme song and most promotional statements, the pups are introduced in this order: "Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye!" **Depending on the circumstances, the lineup adds or removes one or more of the four secondary members. *Each pup has a particular type of symbol on their water and food bowls to represent their job. For example, Chase has stars because his main job is as a police pup. Skye has clouds on her bowl because she flies through the air for her job. *So far, two members have had flashbacks to when they were considerably younger: Rubble in "Pups Get a Rubble" and Cap'n Turbot in "Pups Save a Mer-Pup." The other original PAW Patrol members are seen in "Pups Get a Rubble," but they do not look or act any different from their current selves. **Rubble was found in a tree after trying to retrieve the pup's soccer ball seen in "Pups Get a Rubble". *The following is a list of each member's fears: **Ryder: Eating Brussels sprouts (episode revealed: "Pups Save a Toof") **Chase: Going to the dentist (episode revealed: "Pups Save a Toof") **Marshall: Flying and heights (episode revealed: "Pup Pup Goose"), snakes (episode revealed: "Pups Jungle Trouble"), bears (episode revealed: "Pups Bear-ly Save Danny"), and crocodiles (episode revealed: "Pups Save a Giant Plant") **Skye: Eagles (episode revealed: "Pups Save a Toof") **Rocky: Water (episode revealed: "Pups Make a Splash") **Rubble: Spiders (episode revealed: "Pups Save a Toof") and bats (episode revealed: "Pups Party with Bats") **Zuma: Ghosts (episode revealed: "Pups and the Ghost Pirate") and crocodiles (episode revealed: "Pups Save the Critters"). **Cap'n Turbot: N/A **Robo-Dog: N/A **Everest: N/A **Tracker: The dark (episode revealed: "Tracker Joins the Pups!") *Based on the insignia on Chase's uniform, he is a second-class detective or a police sergeant. *Rubble is confirmed to be the youngest pup in "Pups Get a Rubble". *All of the members' names apply to their jobs. Ryder is the only one to ride his vehicle on every mission, Marshall the fire dog is named after a fire marshal, Rubble is a construction pup, Chase the police dog's name refers to a police chase, Rocky the recycling pup has a name starting with "R" because of the "Three R's" (reuse, reduce, recycle), Zuma the water rescue pup's name is derived from the filming location of "Baywatch" (Zuma Beach, California), Skye the pilot's name refers to the sky, and Cap'n Turbot's surname (Turbot) is a type of fish. The two recurring pups, Everest and Tracker, also have meaningful names; Everest the snow rescue pup is named after the snowy Mt. Everest and Tracker is able to track down anything using his advanced hearing. Obviously, Robo-Dog's name refers to a robotic dog. *Marshall is a dalmatian, Rubble is an English bulldog, Chase is a German shepherd, Rocky is a mixed-breed dog, Zuma is a chocolate Labrador, Skye is a cockapoo, Everest is a husky, and Tracker is a chihuahua. *Cap'n Turbot's full name is Captain Horatio Turbot (Francois calls him this in several episodes, such as "Pups Save the Diving Bell"). *Marshall and Everest are the only pups with blue eyes. *Marshall and Chase are the only pups with sirens on their vehicles. *Marshall has vertigo, the fear of heights. However, he seems to have no issues with climbing up his ladder. *Marshall is the team's fire dog, Rubble is a construction pup, Chase is a police dog, Rocky is a garbage/recycling pup, Zuma is a water rescue dog and Skye is a helicopter pilot. *Rocky has faced his fear of water on multiple occasions, but never seems to overcome it. *Ryder's ATV can transform into a hovercraft and a snowmobile. *Everest and Tracker are the only pups seen without flight packs or Mission PAW uniforms. *The pups' uniforms form a rainbow color except for purple. *There are nine pups in the team (counting Robo-Dog) and two humans. *In Season 2, Chase was given spy gear. **Marshall was also given a secondary job as a medic in Season 2. *Every member (aside from Robo-Dog and Tracker) have scuba gear for their Sea Patrol missions. This includes Cap'n Turbot and Ryder. *Everest and Tracker met for the first time in "The Pups' Winter Wonder Show". *Most episodes in Adventure Bay seem to take place in the summer, minus some winter episodes such as "Pups Save Christmas", autumn episodes such as "Pups Turn on the Lights" and "Pups Fall Festival" and episodes in spring such as "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt". *The PAW Patrol have gone through a lot of technical vehicle additions including: the PAW Patroller, the Air Patroller the Sea Patroller, and the Mission PAW Cruiser. *Before the PAW Patrol discovered him, Rubble lived alone as an abandoned pup seen in Rubble's backstory, also seen in "Pups Get a Rubble". **There hasn't been any other PAW Patrol member's backstory beside "Pups Get a Rubble". *Chase is the fastest pup while Marshall is the clumsiest but is faster than Chase by default in "Pups Save a Lucky Collar". *Of the pups, Everest is considerably the oldest, while Rubble is the youngest of the group. *Robo-Dog is the only robotic pup on the team. *Because he cannot talk, Robo-Dog is the only member without a real call-out. However, he uses a mechanized-sounding "Arf! Arf!" as a catchphrase of sorts. *In "Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips", the pups' toys when they were little were shown: **Rubble: His blanket **Chase: Officer Bear (stuffed teddy bear) **Skye: Mr. Squeakums (a toy mouse) **Rocky: Building blocks **Zuma: N/A **Marshall: N/A *Chase, Marshall, Zuma and Rocky are the only pups with vehicles that have a second transformation to show their secondary jobs, such as Chase having super spy gear and Marshall having medical gear, or to extend the abilities of their main jobs: Zuma's submarine which is used for underwater missions, Rocky's tugboat which is used to collect trash on the open sea, Marshall's ambulance which provides medical gear and Chase's upgraded spy truck to support his friends. *Their Mission PAW uniforms glow in the dark and have advanced gear. *Skye, Marshall, Zuma and Rocky transformed into mer-pups in the episodes "Pups Save a Mer-Pup" and "Merpups Save the Turbots". **Skye and Rocky transformed into mer-pups twice. **Zuma and Marshall transformed into mer-pups once. *In the episode "Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis", all PAW Patrol pups transform into mer-pups. **Skye and Rocky transformed into mer-pups for the third time. **Zuma and Marshall transformed into mer-pups for the second time. **Chase and Rubble transformed into mer-pups for the first time. *As the seasons have progressed, the pups are more likely to lose the pup-packs while entering their own vehicles after the mission briefing. This is a common error that has been occurred for some seasons. Category:Protagonist Trivia